Great Hostility
by dowagerlinks
Summary: Parings: Renji/Ichigo. A "fight" is unleashed..


**Chapter 1: Great Hostility**

**Summary: Err…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. Tite Kubo owns it. All of it. I own nothing . . .T.T**

**A/N: Uh, this is called I was reallllllllly bored. This is an odd pairing but I still enjoy it. I prefer Gin and Kira or…..I can't really think of anything else… besides Yumichika and Ikkaku. Oh and some Kenny, mmmmmmmmmmm Kenny. Sorry. Sorry if I got their eye colors wrong. **

**Warning: Please, if you do not like yaoi then do NOT read this. Renji on Ichigo action, if you distaste this paring then do not read. **

**Ichigo stared up his ceiling, his chocolate orbs glazed with boredom. The youth sighed; his freedom had been cut short as his job as a soul reaper was rather slow these days. Running his hand over his soft spikes, Ichigo rolled to his side, his eyes slowly shutting. No Rukia, no hat n' clogs, nope . . . nothing to keep . . . Ichigo's mind slowly drifted towards sleep, His lips parting, his body lagging into an unconscious slumber. **

**"Ichiiiiiigo"!!!! The disturbed youth snapped back to reality, his body lunging forward to the door busting open. The substitute soul reaper rolled his eyes, rolling over to lie on his stomach; ignoring the new company. **

**The intruder frowned, his honey orbs lowering. Tittering his long red locks, Renji slammed the door behind him, raising a tattooed brown. Nothing. **

**" You suck, Ichigo." his tone was below sarcasm. Ichigo fidgeted, his lips tightening. **

**"Whad' you say!?" his temperament always played him into every situation. **

**Ichigo sat up, tossing his pillow to meet with Renji's growling face. The cushion lightly slid from the redheads face his glare deepening. With one swoop, Ichigo was down. Renji ran, jumping on top of the sneering carrot head. **

**Ichigo was taken back; his wrists begin pinned to the sides of his head as the other was mocking him from above. Ichigo pushed out his bottom lip, lining up his hips with the hovering man's above him and thrusting very harshly into Renji. The cherry haired man simply laughed, lowering his gaze eyeing the boy's below him attire. A tight white t-shirt and flimsy washed out jeans hung to the spiky haired boy's frame; all of the roughhousing of course had caused the jeans to lower exposing his hip bones and pelvic line. **

**Ichigo shifted nervously underneath Renji, the man's gaze was causing him to become warm. Ichigo shook his head, giving a small laugh at his companion's outfit. Dark wash bellbottoms, a navy t-shirt with a checkered vest and headband stared down at Ichigo, his body becoming uneasy beneath the burgundy haired man. Ichigo growled, prying his legs from underneath Renji's. The bad part of doing so was now he had to rest them on the cherry haired man's thighs as Ichigo contemplated his escape. **

**"RENJI GET THE HELL OFF ME!!!" Ichigo was becoming irate, he hated when Renji used his strength to pin him down. Ichigo hated feeling inferior but the truth was very evident, Renji was stronger. **

**The yell did not go unnoticed; Ichigo had apparently forgotten that both of his sisters and his father were home. Renji pondered, letting one of Ichigo's wrists go; the ginger haired boy mental praised his achievement before he lost his thoughts completely. **

**Renji did let go but he did not get off. The cherry haired man leaned down, his chest pressing into Ichigo's. His knees coming underneath Ichigo forcing the carrot haired boy's thighs to rise, practically putting Ichigo in Renji's lap. Renji leaned over his nose touching Ichigo's. Coffee orbs widened, as Ichigo's breathing increased his hips and groin flush against Renji's. A small heat was being to burn, Ichigo tried his best to ignore the rising warmth between them both. **

**Ichigo's heart vibrated in his ribs, his chest panting against Renji's. Renji's golden eyes were no longer teasing but thick, his voice turning to a low growl. It was too much, Ichigo brushed his chin against Renji's their eyes locked. Ichigo leaned in stopping his breath mingling with Renji's.**

**"Ichigo, Ichigo!!!" the voices from below, alerted them that Orihime and Rukia were there.**

**Ichigo gave a strangled look towards his door, struggling once more under Renji.**

**" RE—" Ichigo's muttering was cut short, his open mouth colliding with Renji's. Ichigo pulled away some, only to be forced against the mattress. Renji's teeth grazed his lips, the strong slick muscle brushing over the dumb founded Ichigo's gums and teeth. Giving in, just for a moment Ichigo forced back just as hard biting down on Renji's tongue forcing them both into a heated battle of dominance. Renji moaned against Ichigo, his hips unconsciously grinned against the pair beneath. Ichigo, bit down on Renji's lip, as Renji gripped the taunt hips below him, running his hands up and down Ichigo's sides. **

**The loud thuds of feet coming up the stairs broke the haze between the too, Ichigo gripped Renji's back, pulling away from Renji; eyes still locked in harmony. Ichigo wiggled, pulling his legs away as he quickly got off the bed away from Renji. But Renji had other plans. He was not about to let his strawberry get away. **

**Quickly retaliating Renji stood, slamming Ichigo against his door. Ichigo's hips and stomach collided with the door. The cherry haired man, pressed his groin against Ichigo's posterior, a withheld gasp exited Ichigo as he twirled around facing Renji. **

**A knock was the last straw; Ichigo whipped back around flushed, and ripped open the door pushing Renji through it. Renji softly panted, growing quickly aware of his stiff jeans. Bounding quickly, Renji pushed passed Rukia and Orihime, the girls look of confusion swirled. Rukia piped up.**

**" Renji, where are you going . . . " The ebony haired girl faded out, her voice not reaching her friend as he had already stormed the Kurosaki home. Raising an eyebrow, both Rukia and Orihime entered the spiky haired boys room for reference. **

**" Hey Ichigo, did you and Renji get into a . . . fight?" her tone was almost worried. **

**" S-something like… that…" Ichigo seemed tired and flushed as he scratched his spikes turning to venture into his restroom. **

**" Give . . .give me a minute would ya'?" the statement was slow and mumbled. Ichigo shrugged, closing his bathroom door. **

**Both Rukia and Orihime looked at each other in dismay. Was there actually a fight that would cause them to become so upset? Most of their fights were petty and more like play fights. Rukia sighed, had they actually become so hostile towards each other?**

**A/N: Uh…yeah I wrote this for my buddy and he loved it. So if you review I will slobber praise all over you. ^ ^**


End file.
